


Ciao Bella

by patri6



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Romanticism, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha está en Roma y un italiano llamado Jensen Ackles le para por la calle. Ambos se sienten atraídos al instante pero el tiempo y la distancia juegan en su contra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Misha paseaba por las calles de Roma, había asistido a una convención aquel fin de semana y esa mañana la estaba aprovechando para hacer turismo. Paseó por el Foro Romano hasta llegar al Coliseo, hizo fotos, compró regalos, se comió un helado y se paró a descansar en el Panteón. Aprovechó aquel momento para encender el móvil y ver sus mensajes. No había nada interesante por lo que volvió a apagarlo.

Cuando vio la hora, se dio cuenta de que era tarde y de que tenía que coger el autobús de vuelta al hotel o lo perdería. Caminaba distraído, observando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor, notó como alguien le cogía levemente del brazo y se giró para mirar al desconocido.

Unos ojos infinitamente verdes le dieron la bienvenida.  
Misha miró al hombre obligándose a no abrir la boca: Alto, rubio y sonriente le tendía una tarjeta de propaganda, la cogió sin apartar la mirada de él…que se fijó en el libro que llevaba en la mano.

Lo señalo y Misha al fin habló.

-Está en inglés-dijo.  
-¿En serio?-para su sorpresa habló a la perfección en su idioma-¿Americano?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Me encantan los americanos. Son guapísimos…  
-Y a mí los italianos-le soltó casi sin darse cuenta.  
-¿De verdad? Estoy libre a las 7. Podemos salir.

¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita? Si, definitivamente…

-No puedo, me voy esta noche-su tono era de decepción y pena absoluta, pero el rubio no perdió la sonrisa, cogió otra tarjeta y apuntó algo.  
-Escríbeme…

Miró lo que había puesto, su número de teléfono y el nombre.

-¿Jensen?  
-Jensen ¿Y tú eres…?  
-Misha.  
Le estrechó la mano, con fuerza.

-Un placer conocerte.

 

****

No pudo quitarse a Jensen de la cabeza. Por más que lo intentó aquel hombre volvía a su cabeza. Y sus pensamientos empezaban a sumirle en la depresión, meditó incluso anular el vuelo ¡A la mierda con volver! ¿Por qué tenía qué volver? Un rubio de ojos verdes quería salir con él en una ciudad de ensueño y no podría vivirlo porque se tenía que ir.

¿No podría haberlo conocido tan solo cinco malditos días atrás?

Renegó una y otra vez hasta que al fin recogió su equipaje del hotel, una maleta para facturar y la de mano…  
En unas horas estaría lejos de aquel hombre endemoniadamente guapo.  
…y de nuevo en la realidad.  
Odiaba la realidad.

******

-Lo siento señor, pero su vuelo ha sido cancelado.  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó entornando los ojos.  
-Su vuelo…ha sido cancelado, no sabemos cuándo saldrá el próximo.  
-¿Me está diciendo qué estoy atrapado aquí?-dijo alterado.  
-Le proporcionaremos hotel y el siguiente vuelo que salga.  
-¡No pueden hacer eso!  
-Lo siento nosotros no…

Misha iba a volver a protestar, se había dejado llevar por la indignación pero de repente sonrió a la azafata, feliz.

-Muy bien, avísenme cuando salga el próximo-dijo con jovialidad.  
-Por supuesto, Señor Collins-contestó confundida.

Quizás el destino le había sonreído.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 7.15 de la tarde cuando su móvil sonó y un whatsapp apareció en la pantalla.

“Soy Misha, ¿podemos vernos?”

Jensen sonrió, más contento de lo que esperaba. Lo cierto era que no había podido quitarse la imagen de esos ojos azules observándole con intensidad.

“¿Dónde te recojo?”

Esperó la respuesta, que tardó unos segundos en llegar.

“Piazza Venezia en media hora”

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Gino, te veo mañana, tengo prisa.  
-¿Tienes una cita, Ackles?-preguntó burlón.  
-Algo así.  
-¿No vas a arreglarte?  
-¡Yo siempre voy extremadamente sexy!-exclamó haciéndose el indignado.  
-Que tengas un buen sexo, Ackles…  
-No dudes de que lo tendré-contestó echándose a reír.

Piazza Venezia no estaba lejos de allí, prefirió ir andando mientras pensaba en Misha, no solía ligar con nadie en horas de trabajo, aunque muchas lo intentaban pero él…  
Bueno, una excepción no haría daño a nadie.

Cruzó por los diferentes pasos de cebra-en Roma eso era casi como jugarse la vida- y llegó hasta el monumento a Victor Manuel, vio en seguida a su cita que miraba a otro lado.  
-¿Has decidido quedarte por mí, ojos bonitos?-preguntó sin poder reprimirse.

El hombre se giró y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

-Han cancelado mi vuelo-explicó.  
-Un golpe de suerte-sonrió Jensen.  
-Estaba un poco enfadado hasta que…-de repente se calló de golpe.  
-¿Hasta qué…?-le instó a continuar.  
-Bueno, pensé que así podría verte.  
-Pensaste bien-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Fue entonces cuando Jensen le agarró de la mano y tiró de él, lo que hizo que Misha casi chocara contra su pecho, aunque frenó justo en el último segundo.

-Vamos a pasear cerca del Tiber, te gustaran las vistas.

Y para sorpresa de Misha cuando echaron a andar, sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas.

***

Fue sencillamente increíble pasear por Roma con Jensen a su lado, se hicieron varias fotos y en todas y cada una de ellas no podía parar de pensar que parecían una pareja que llevaba saliendo mucho tiempo, no unos desconocidos que habían dejado de serlo hacía apenas unas horas.

Ambos notaron que algunas personas les miraban de soslayo, otras con decepción, incluso escucharon como una chica se quejaba de que los mejores hombres estaban casados o eran gays. Al oírlo no pudieron parar de reír durante algunos minutos.

-Es difícil encontrar un buen partido estos días-dijo Jensen entre carcajadas.  
-Más difícil para ellas si los que son como tú no las miran.  
-Lo mismo va para ti.  
-Yo no parezco Apolo en carne y hueso.  
-¿Eso te convierte en Dafne?-se burló.  
-Cállate-le reprendió divertido.  
-Poseidón entonces, pega con tus ojos.  
-Mis ojos son azul cielo, no azul mar-arguyó.  
-Cállate-le imitó Jensen-Poseidón.  
-Apolo…  
-¿Cómo crees que sería un beso entre dioses?  
-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no les preguntas?

Jensen miró con una sonrisa bailando en sus ojos, el Coliseo y el Foro Romano estaban bajo sus pies y aquello parecía el Olimpo.

-Prefiero probarlo…

Se acercó a Misha y le estrechó entre sus brazos, pegándole a él. Después se inclinó para besarle, la boca de Misha se abrió automáticamente y dejó que la lengua de Jensen entrara en él. Posesiva, caliente, excitante, exigiendo cada vez más y más hasta dejarle casi sin aliento.

-Deberíamos ir a otra parte-El rubio se apartó de golpe, cogiendo aire.  
-¿Otra parte?-Misha solo quería seguir besando aquellos labios.  
-A mi casa-Arqueó una ceja.

Asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio que empezaba a hincharse.  
Estaba a punto de empezar a hiperventilar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a la JIB y a Roma por la inspiración, pero sobre todo a ti, G.


End file.
